I Found My Way
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: Alexandria Boltons A Basketball Player. But When Here Parents Make Her Go To Camp Rock, Her Whole Life Turns Up-Side Down. Watch As Alex Finds Love, Hate, And Her Sisters Ella, And Marie, And A Certain, Nate?
1. Chapter 1

"**I Found my Way"**

Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! wait...**

**Actions**

_Thinking_

(ME!!)

(Gabriella's POV)

Alexandria Bolton, 16, Daughter Of Gabriella And Troy Bolton, Made Her Way Down Stairs Of Her 3 Story House.

"YO MOM!!" She Yelled As She Came Down The Stairs. Alex Is Like Troy Bolton All Over Again. Same Hair, Same Eyes, Same Interests, Same Everything. And Plus, She Was The Only Girl Ever Allowed On The Boy's East High Basket Ball Team.

"What Is It Sweetie?" I Asked My Oldest Daughter.

"Did You Turn In My Form For B-Ball Camp?"

Alex Had Been Ready For This All Year Long. She Liked Basket Ball Camp Because People Understood Her There. She Loved It Like Her Home. Un-Like Her Sisters, Ella And Marie (Mar-e-ae), Who Over-Reacted If Her Toenail Polish Wasn't The Right Color Pink.

"No, Sweetie, Basket Ball Camps Been Cancelled This Year Due To Bug Problems…."

"WHAT?!" Her Voice Boomed Through Out The House.

_I Had Been Afraid Of This, Now What Gabi?_

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whats The Problem Here?" Asked 34 Year Old Troy Bolton Walking In The Door"

"BASKET BALL CAMPS BEEN WHAT?!" She Yelled Again.

_I Knew One Thing, This Was Gonna Be A L.O.N.G. Day……._

HSM-CAMPROCK-HSMCAMPROCK-HSMCAMPROCK-HSMCAMPROCK-

(Alex's POV)

_Grr…Why Do They ALWAYS got to ruin everything! Now there sending me to some singing camp….uh…camp rock? Argh.. I really don't like singing…..well, I've never tried it….._

_NO! NO! NO ALEX! YOU'RE A BASKET BALL PLAYER! NOT SOME…..SHOW MUSIC SINGER! Grr… well, at least the teams going! Well lets hope theres a b-ball court!_

I Sign Into East High Chatroom And See, My Best Friends, Kevin Danforth And Tori Baylor There On The B-Ball Team, Too.

(_Alex_-**Kevin-**Tori)

_AlexRulesTheCourt _Has Logged On.

**Afro'sAreNow **Has Looged On.

SupportFriges Has Logged On.

_AlexRulesTheCourt - "_SupportFriges"_ i dont wanna know._

**Afro'sAreNow - Same here.**

SupportFriges - So Your Parents Bring You The News Of Doom, Too?

_AlexRulesTheCourt- Yup_

**Afro'sAreNow - yeahhh...but singing? come on!!**

SupportFriges- Mom Says I Should Go And Sing 'Cause Everyone else in my family sings!

**Afro'sAreNow - Well, Ur...Moms Sharpay! What Do You Expect?!**

SupportFriges- WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!

SupportFriges Has Logged Off To Kill **Afro'sAreNow.**

_AlexRulesTheCourt _Has Logged Off To Go See Whats For Dinner.

**Afro'sAreNow **Has Been Forced To Log Off Buy SupportFriges.

**

* * *

**

**my first ff! what do u think!? its like a camp rock/ hsm crossover!**

**it will get better!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**gabriella**


	2. Camp Rock

(Alex Pov)

Oh.My.Gosh. We Had Just Arrived To Camp Rock. _Whopppee..._

"So" I Ask "Ready To Meet Our Doom?"

"Dramitic Much?"

"Shut Up Kev!"

"Hey, Check It Out! It's Connect 3!" Suddenly Pops In Tori.

Cannect 3 Is The HOTTEST Band Alive. There Songs Are So Pure, And, Well...AWSOME (as kev puts it!).

"Oh, Yeah!" Kevin Says "They Seem Pretty Cool..."

"CAMPERS!" A Booming Voice Called Through The Crowd. This Is _Not_ A Great Way To Spend my Summer! But, It's Better Than Spending It Alone With Ella And Marie.

"We Are PLEASED To Present...CAMP ROCK 2008!" She Screamed Into The Mic.

Everyone Cheers. _Of Course...Yeah, Why Be Here When I Could Be Shooting Hoops With My Friends! Joy..._

**HSMCAMPROCKHSMCAMPROCKHSMCAMPROCK**

I Soon As I Got Settled In, Unpacked And All That Good Stuff, I Saw Kevin And Tori Where Gone.

_Oh Yeah! Don't Worry About Me!! Geez.._

"Hey, Whats This.." I Saw A Note On The Floor, Infront of Toris Bed.

_HEY BUDDY!_** (A/N: Remind U Of Someone? **_**Hint Hint Wink Wink)**_

_We Went To The Bomb Fire!_

_I Thing Kev's Gonna Sing!_

_Haha You Gotta See This!_

_-Tori_

_.S. : HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

I Just Roll My Eyes. It Wasn't Even By Birthday!!

I Walked Out Of The Cabin And Ran Into Someone..._Or Something_...Hard. I Feel To The Ground With A Loud "Ompth!".

"Oh, Sorry About That" The Person Said "Here, Let Me Help" He Held Out His Hand.

"Thanks"

He Pulled Me Up And Then I Reconized Him. It Was Nate From Connect 3.

"Nate" He Said Stickking out His Hand.

"Alex" I Said Shakeing It.

"So, You Heading To The Bomb Fire?" He Asked

"Yup, You Too?"

"Yeah..."

We Walk Down To The Bomb Fire.

"Hi Hi!" A High Pich Squel CCame From Behind Me.

"Jessie!?"

Jessie Baylor Was Standing Right BeHind Me. Not Much To Say About Her Exect Shes Just Like Sharpay, But Not As Mean, But LOVES The Spotlight.

"What?" She Said, Offended "Not Happy To See Me?"

Nate Stiffend In His Laugh.

"NO!" I Said._ Yes..._

Jessies A Good Girl, And I Love Her but...SHE TOO DARN ANNOYING!!

"OMG!!" She Squeled, Clearly Mad About Something.

"What?" Me And Nate Asked, Confused.

"HER! Shes SOOOO Stealing My Spotlight!!"

She Was Pointing To A Girl With Blonde Hair On Stage Singing. Im Not Gonna Lie, She Can SING!!

_"Im Too Cool For You!"_

"Grr.. I Show Her A "Too Cool For You" Jessie Growled.

She Walked Up-Stage And Began To Sing.

_If You Got The Time, I'll Take It_

_If You Got The Vibe, We'll Make It_

_I'll Do That, I'll Do That_

_If You Wanna Dance, Lets Move It_

_If You Wanna Play, Lets Play It_

_I'll Do That, I''ll Do that_

_  
And I Get On Up, And I Get On Down_

_I Play The Fool, I Act The Clown_

_You Know That I'll Do Anything_

_For You..._

_If You Want The World, You Got It_

_If You Want The Girl, You Got It_

_I'll Do That, Baby, I'll To That_

_So Much For You_

_If You Want It All, You Got It_

_If You Wanna Call, You Got It_

_I'll Do That Baby, I'll Do That_

_So Much For You!_

Everyone Cheers As Loud As They Could.

I Saw The Blond Girl Stomp Off With Her Two Friends Behind Her.

Wait...one Of Them Was...ELLA?!

**--**

**Opps! Not Good On Ella Behalf!**

**I PROMISE THE STORY WILL GET BETTER!  
**

**OxoxxOxox**

**Tori**


End file.
